Kirino Kousaka
Kirino Kōsaka (高坂 桐乃, Kōsaka Kirino?) is Kyousuke's 14-year-old younger sister and the younger of the two siblings of the Kousaka family. She is an overachiever who seemingly lives a perfect life. However, she keeps a big secret to her family — that she is an avid otaku and a fan of adult-rated games, especially those involving brother-sister dynamics. Kyousuke's discovery of this secret led Kirino to introduce him into the world of an otaku, and eventually, allowed him to reestablish his role as an older brother to her. She is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu. Appearance Kirino has long strawberry blonde hair, and cerulean-colored eyes. Her back-length hair forms two fringes that curl towards her face and has two fringes that point outwards, with two long locks hanging loose on each side of her face. She prefers to let her hair untied, but uses two hair clips to secure the fringes of hair on her forehead. Because of her work as a model, she is experienced in applying make-up, and usually wears cosmetics when going out. Her modeling career also affects her choice of clothes, which are mainly composed of short skirts and blouses. Her weight is 45 kg, she is 165 cm tall and her vital statistics are 82/54/81 cm. Personality As a student, Kirino possesses a keen focus to studying and athletics. This attitude of hers when it comes to school activities has rewarded her with above-average marks, even as she enters the career of modeling. She developed a sort of perfectionist attitude due to becoming an overachiever, which eventually made her more prone to struggling when the odds are against her. When these moments come, however, she displays a more passive side. Upon her initial interactions with Kyousuke, she demonstrates an attitude similar to a "tsundere", with the bossy and abusive part more dominant. Although she maintains this attitude, she slowly tries to open up to her brother at times, reluctantly expressing gratitude on things that Kyousuke has done for her. She has a strong "little sister" fetish and owns many adult games with older brother/little sister themes, which is paid by her salary for modeling. Despite this, she states she does not know why she started liking it, though it is suggested that she has a brother complex and is using the games as a surrogate to this. She often denies such feelings and believes the 2D and 3D worlds should be kept separate. Plot 'Kirino's Secret Life' Kirino has been used to treating Kyousuke rudely, especially with Kyousuke often acting unfriendly or indifferent at home. Meanwhile, she continues her career as a model for fashion magazines. In one of her trips outside, however, she drops a DVD case of Stardust Witch Meruru on the Kousaka Residence's doorstep. Kyousuke ends up taking the DVD case to his room and upon investigating who the owner of the DVD case is, concludes that Kirino is the owner of the DVD, which turns out to contain an eroge entitled Let's Make Love With Little Sister!. Kirino later confronts Kyousuke in his own bedroom, and in the pretense of "life consultation" invites her older brother into her bedroom. After confirming that she is the owner of the DVD case found earlier, Kirino also shows him a part of her hobby by letting him play one of her eroge in secret. Relationships 'Kyousuke Kousaka' Kirino's achievements both inside and outside campus has caused Kyousuke to develop feelings of insecurity towards her, mainly due to Kyousuke's mediocre mentality clashing with her ability to excel in everything. In turn, Kirino becomes more and more distant to her older brother while she becomes more attached to her secret hobby. After Kyousuke's discovery of Kirino's hobby, however, things change. Kirino begins to ask for Kyousuke's help in affairs relating to her hobby (including keeping it a secret from others) under the term "life counseling". As these life counseling sessions continue, she slowly develops a sense of dependence to her brother. Later on ,it has been implied many times throughout the light novel series and anime that she harbors secret feelings for her brother Kyouske this is true due to the fact that Kirino becomes increasingly jealous of any girls who become too close to her brother. 'Kirino's Parents (Daisuke and Yoshino Kousaka)' Because of her tight schedules, Kirino is not that close to her parents. However, her achievements cause her parents great joy; even her strict and gruff father shows his support by compiling pictures of her in a personal album. 'Manami Tamura' Kirino has never really met Manami in person, and upon the time when they do meet for the first time, she has been acting towards Manami with animosity. This stems from Manami's long-time relationship with Kyousuke, which causes Kirino to suspect that Manami is taking her place as Kyousuke's sister. 'Ayase Aragaki' Kirino has been friends with her and Kanako Kurusu as fellow models working for various fashion magazines. However, Ayase's friendship to her is later revealed to be more of idolizing rather than true friendship; when Ayase initially found out about Kirino's links with the otaku lifestyle, she moved herself away from Kirino as a person who dislikes someone with a "disgusting" hobby. However, with the help of Kyousuke, Kirino manages to restore her friendship with Ayase, although at the price of Kyousuke's reputation. 'Kuroneko' Ever since their first meeting at the offline meeting organized by Saori, Kirino and Kuroneko are always at odds with each other, with one usually taunting the other and developing into an argument which forces Saori to mediate most of the time. Saori, however, sees their caustic relationship to be friendship nonetheless. Eventually, Kuroneko shows a caring side to Kirino, a side that she prefers to not be seen by Kirino herself. She later becomes attatched to Kirino as friends. 'Saori Bajeena' The offline meeting by members of the Internet-based community Otaku Girls Unite! allowed Saori, its moderator, to meet Kirino for the first time alongside Kuroneko. Saori instantly becomes attached to her and Kuroneko and their friendship eventually developed to a point that Saori became mad at Kirino for leaving for America on such a short notice. Because of her social status as a daughter of a rich family, Saori struggles to make true friends, so she treasures her bonding times with Kirino. External Links *'Twitter': @kirino_kousaka Category:Characters Category:Kousakas Category:Females